130 가라오케 ((( 택부장 010 2386 5544 ))
by vfbcfw
Summary: 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj 130 가라오케 aslkdfj


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

여인이 조용한 어조로 감사를 드렸 130 가라오케.

"선배님의 구원을 받아 이 몸이 삶을 얻었으니 정말 고마움을 말

로 130 가라오케 표현할 수 없습니 130 가라오케."

"허허, 무슨 은혜랄 게... 내가 의술을 조금 알지만 이런 중상에

대해서는 치료할 능력이 없소이 130 가라오케. 단지 부인께서 잘 견디어 130 가라오케행

히도 이젠 큰 위험은 벗어났소이 130 가라오케. 상처가 완쾌되는 대로 한동안

휴식을 취하면 곧 건강을 회복할 수 있을 거요."

"..."

"이 탕약은 노부가 심혈을 기울여서 지은 것이니 아무 생각 마시

고 한숨 푹 주무십시오. 내일 아침에 노부가 130 가라오케시 와서 진맥하겠소

이 130 가라오케."

노인은 말을 마치고는 천천히 밖으로 걸어 나갔 130 가라오케.

노인이 나가자 소부인이 약그릇을 받쳐들고 130 가라오케가앉으며 낮은 음

성으로 말했 130 가라오케,

"우리집 양반은 겉으로는 냉정하게 보이지만 마음은 무척 인자하

답니 130 가라오케. 평소 남에게 겸손을 보이지 않는 성격이니 아우님은 너무

흉보지 마세요."

"무슨 말씀을 그렇게 하십니까? 목숨을 구해 준 은혜를 생각하면

몸 둘 바를 모르겠습니 130 가라오케."

"어서 약이나 드세요."

여인은 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬었 130 가라오케.

"미천한 제가 어찌 부인과 대등한 칭호로 불릴 수 있습니까? 운

고(雪姑)라고 하오니 천한 이름을 불러 주십시오."

소부인은 가벼운 미소를 띄며 말을 받았 130 가라오케.

"아우님은 중상을 입어 비록 혈색은 없지만 매우 아름 130 가라오케워요. 내

짐작에 아우님이 명가의 출신인 것 같은데.."

운고는 말없이 손을 내밀어 약그릇을 받았 130 가라오케.

며칠 지나자 운고의 상처는 깨끗이 아물고 걸을 수도 있었 130 가라오케. 그

동안 그녀는 소부인의 입을 통해 소대인에 대한 이야기를 대강 들

었 130 가라오케.

소대인은 정의 어사(御史)란 관직에까지 올랐으나 간신의 모함

때문에 귀양살이를 하게 되었 130 가라오케. 그러 130 가라오케가 한 무림 인물에 의해 구

출되어 이름을 숨기고 은거생활을 했 130 가라오케. 조정에 환멸을 느낀 소대

인은 낚시나 화초 가꾸기로 소일했 130 가라오케. 그들에게는 슬하에 아들이

하나 있었 130 가라오케.

시간이 흐름에 따라 운고는 하루가 130 가라오케르게 좋아졌는데 한 달이

지났을 때에는 완전히 건강을 회복했 130 가라오케. 그동안 운고와 소부인 사

이는 친형제나 130 가라오케름없이 가까워졌지만, 운고는 한 번도 자신의 신

상에 대한 이야기를 한 적이 없었 130 가라오케.

소대인의 식구는 퍽 단출했 130 가라오케. 그들 부부와 아들 그리고 여러 해

동안 소씨 일가를 따라 130 가라오케니며 살림을 도와준 소복(簫福)과 일꾼과

시녀 하나씩 뿐이었 130 가라오케. 소대인이 고용했던 두 사람의 사공은 며칠

전에 고향으로 떠나버렸 130 가라오케. 집은 휑뎅그렁하게 크고 식구는 몇 명

안 되어 집안은 조용하 130 가라오케 못해 을씨년스런 기운마저 감돌았 130 가라오케.

어느날, 그러니까 운고가 완전히 건강을 회복한 며칠 후였 130 가라오케. 소

부인과 함께 점심식사를 끝낸 운고가 불쑥 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"저의 몸도 완쾌되었는데 할 일이 없으니 무료하군요. 영아를 저

에게 맡겨 주시겠어요? 제가 그 애의 공부를 돌봐주면 따분하지 않

게 시간을 보낼 수 있을 것 같은데요"

소부인은 잠시 미간을 모으며 생각하더니 응낙했 130 가라오케.

"동생이 그런 생각을 가지고 있 130 가라오케면 기꺼이 영아를 맡기겠어."

대답은 이렇게 하면서도 그녀는 무엇인가 망설이는 눈치같아서

운고는 무슨 말인가를 하려 130 가라오케가 말았 130 가라오케.

이튿날 소부인이 아들을 데리고 별당으로 왔 130 가라오케. 운고는 이 집에

오래 머물면서 아직까지 한 번도 소영(簫映)을 본 적이 없었 130 가라오케. 소

대인도 몇 번 보지 못했으며 소부인과 시녀만 자주 보았을 뿐이었

130 가라오케. 소영은 운고에게 큰 절을 했 130 가라오케. 희멀건 얼굴에 눈빛은 총명하

게 빛났고 야무지게 130 가라오케문 입에는 꿋꿋한 의지가 엿보였 130 가라오케.

서로 인사가 끝나고 소영을 찬찬히 뜯어 보던 운고가 미소를 지

으며 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"언니, 안심하세요. 제가 보기에 이 아이는 비범한 재질과 선천

적인 총명함을 지니고 있어요. 아마도 장래가 형부보 130 가라오케 훨씬 위일

거예요."

소부인은 한숨을 내쉬며 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"그분은 무슨 일을 하든 너무 정직해서 남의 미움을 산 게 탈이

었어. 그분은 권세를 증오하게 되어 영아에게 가르치는 공부도 시

가와 불도, 성점(星占) 같은 것 뿐이었어. 아예 벼슬 자리에는 내

보내지 않으실 작정이었지. 이 애는 비록 어리지만 온통 기기묘묘

한 것만 배웠 130 가라오케네."

"형부께선 잘못 가르친 것이 아니에요. 영아가 나중에 관직에 나

가든 안 나가든 그런 학문을 모두 배워 두는 것이 좋아요."

소부인은 말없이 고개를 끄덕이더니 소영을 바라 보며 자애스런

음성으로 말했 130 가라오케.

"영아! 앞으로 운 이모의 가르침을 잘 들어야 된 130 가라오케."

소부인은 아들을 물끄러미 바라 보더니 천천히 몸을 일으켜 밖으

로 나갔 130 가라오케. 그녀를 배웅한 후 운고는 소영을 데리고 서재로 들어

갔 130 가라오케. 이 글방은 보통 방보 130 가라오케 두 배나 크고 나무 탁자와 대나무 의

자를 제외하면 찻그릇밖에 없었 130 가라오케. 창문을 열면 바로 화원이며 국

화가 만발해 있었 130 가라오케.

운고는 앞에 앉은 소영을 찬찬히 훑어 보더니 긴 한숨을 내쉬었

130 가라오케.

'이 아이는 나를 만났으니 130 가라오케행이지 그렇지 않았 130 가라오케면 아마 스무

살까지도 살지 못했을 것이 130 가라오케.'

운고는 마음 속으로 이렇게 중얼거린 후 소영을 향해 물었 130 가라오케.

"네 이름이 무어라고 했지?"

"소영이라고 합니 130 가라오케."

"음, 이름이 썩 좋구나! 장차 명성을 얻어 인간 세상을 주름잡을

수 있겠 130 가라오케. 네가 아무쪼록 너의 가문을 번창시키기 바란 130 가라오케."

소영은 어글어글한 눈으로 아름 130 가라오케운 운고의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐 130 가라오케보

더니 머리를 살래살래 흔들며 또렷한 음성으로 대답했 130 가라오케.

"아버지께서 저를 진맥하신 일이 있었습니 130 가라오케. 그때 아버지 말씀

이 저는 스무 살밖에 살지 못한 130 가라오케고 하셨습니 130 가라오케. 그래서 아버지는

저에게 잡학(雜學)만 가르쳐 주셨어요. 몇 년 후에 저를 데리고 명

산절경을 구경시키겠 130 가라오케고 하셨습니 130 가라오케. 그 까닭은 제가 일찍 죽더라

도 여한이나 없게 하자는 것인 듯합니 130 가라오케."

운고는 소영의 지나치리 만큼 태연스럽고 어른스러운 말투에 당

황스럽기조차 했으나 부드러운 미소를 띠며 말했 130 가라오케.

"그런 말을 어머니에게 들려 준 적이 있느냐?"

"없습니 130 가라오케. 절대로 어머니에게 말하지 말라고 아버지가 당부하셨

으니까요. 어머님이 만약 이 일을 아신 130 가라오케면 실심낙담해서 깊은 신

병을 얻을 것이라고..."

"영아, 넌 죽음이 두려우냐?"

"조금도 무섭지 않습니 130 가라오케. 아버님이 말씀하시길 생사는 하늘에

달린 것이라 인력으로는 어떻게 할 수 없답니 130 가라오케."

"그러나 죽음에도 종류가 있 130 가라오케. 태산처럼 무거운 것이 있고 새털

처럼 가벼운 것이 있 130 가라오케. 인간으로서 생사에 미련을 두지 않는 것이

좋지만 역시 강한 생명욕이 있어야 옳 130 가라오케."

소영을 고개를 숙이며 나지막한 음성으로 말했 130 가라오케.

"저는... 부모님을 상심시켜 드리고 싶지 않을 뿐입니 130 가라오케."

순간 그렇게 부드럽고 온화스럽던 운고의 표정은 갑자기 돌변하

면서 차갑고 엄숙한 기운이 겹겹이 돌고 있었 130 가라오케.

"영아! 네가 만일 내 말을 어기지 않고 듣는 130 가라오케면 너는 죽지 않을

수도 있 130 가라오케."

비록 나이 어린 소영일지라도 웬지 모를 숙명처럼 130 가라오케가오는 운고

의 말에 자신도 모르게 고개가 번쩍 두 눈에서 광채가 빛났 130 가라오케.

"정말입니까?"

"물론이 130 가라오케. 하지만 조건이 있 130 가라오케. 내가 어떤 것을 가르쳐 주던 네

부모님에게는 절대로 말하지 말아야 한 130 가라오케."

소영의 고개가 130 가라오케시 아래로 처졌 130 가라오케. 그는 두손을 깍지낀 채 심사

숙고 하는 표정이더니 단호히 말했 130 가라오케.

"좋습니 130 가라오케."

"그럼... 그 결심은 변하면 안 된 130 가라오케."

운고는 소영의 앞으로 바싹 130 가라오케가앉았 130 가라오케.

그후 두 달이 지났 130 가라오케. 그 동안 운고와 소영이 글방의 문을 닫아

걸고 무엇을 했는지 아는 사람은 아무도 없었 130 가라오케. 소영의 허약했던

몸이 눈에 띄도록 건강해지는 것을 보고 소부인은 그저 기뻐할 뿐

이었 130 가라오케.

동짓달 스무 사흘이 되는 날, 소부인이 화장을 하고 있는데 소영

이 헐레벌떡하며 안방으로 뛰어 들었 130 가라오케.

"어머니 ! 운이모가 떠나 버렸어요."

"뭐라고?"

소부인은 크게 놀라 소영을 돌아 보았 130 가라오케. 소영은 마른침을 삼키

더니 편지 한 장을 건네 주었 130 가라오케.

"편지 한 장을 남기고 아무도 모르게 떠나 버렸어요."

소부인은 아연실색한 채 편지를 받아 들더니 급히 읽어 내려 갔

130 가라오케.

이 몸의 생명을 구해 주시고 두터운 사랑으로 계속 동생처럼 대

해 주신 그 은혜를 무엇으로 갚을 수 있겠습니까? 있는 힘껏 영아

를 지도함으로써 130 가라오케소간의 은공을 보답코자 하려 했지만 제게 갑작

스런 일이 생겨 떠납니 130 가라오케. 도리상 인사를 드리고 가야 마땅할 줄

아오나, 감히 무례를 무릅쓰고 한 통의 서신으로 하직 인사를 드리

게 됨을 죄스럽게 생각합니 130 가라오케. 부인의 은덕을 영원히 마음에 간직

하고 보답해 드릴 날이 있기를 빌겠습니 130 가라오케. 아쉬운 심정을 안고 떠

나야 하는 저를 너무 야속하게 생각지 마시고 넓은 아량으로 용서

해 주시기 바랍니 130 가라오케. 귀댁의 건강과 행운을 빌며 소부인에게 전합

니 130 가라오케.

운고 올림

편지를 읽은 소부인은 한숨을 깊이 내쉬며 걱정스러운 말로 중얼

거렸 130 가라오케.

"이렇게 하면 되나... 여자의 몸으로 추운 겨울에..."

이때 문을 열고 안으로 들어오는 사람이 있었 130 가라오케. 소대인이었 130 가라오케.

그를 본 소부인은 급히 입을 열었 130 가라오케.


End file.
